


Прости меня

by kagami_saito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, POV First Person, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami_saito/pseuds/kagami_saito
Summary: «Наоми, по работе я отъехал на срочную командировку. Майру и Ренджиро оставляю на тебя, заботься о них, как и раньше. О случившемся вчера вечером поговорим, когда я вернусь.P.S. Гаара. Твой... муж»Эту записку я нашла на кухне, уже успев обойти весь дом. Я знаю, что никакой командировки нет, но я понимаю, почему он так поступил и не осуждаю его за это. Я не виню его в том, что он попытался убить меня.





	Прости меня

***

  
  
       _«Наоми, по работе я отъехал в срочную командировку. Майру и Ренджиро я отвез Темари на некоторое время, думаю, они слышали, может даже и видели, что произошло между нами вчера. О случившемся вечером поговорим, когда я вернусь.  
P.S. Гаара. Твой… муж»_  
  
      Эту записку я нашла на кухне, уже успев обойти весь дом. Я знаю, что никакой командировки нет, но я понимаю, почему он так поступил и не осуждаю его за это. Я не виню его и в том, что он попытался убить меня.  
      «Человек – творец своей судьбы», — слышала я как-то это высказывание.  
      Я сделала достаточно, чтобы остаться одной в пустой квартире.  
  


***

  
  
      Свадебная церемония не отличалась особой каноничностью, как это было принято раньше. Главы семей разрешили сделать все на западный манер, так как было много гостей из-за границы. Проще говоря, их будущим партнерам было бы все очень непонятно на этом празднике счастья.  
      — Вы согласны взять в жены Наоми Итари?  
      — Да, согласен, — отвечает перед алтарем мальчишка с темно-рыжими волосами, которому едва исполнилось девятнадцать.  
      Наши родители, точнее отцы, уже долгое время сотрудничают вместе, и как это бывает в узких кругах, решили поженить своих детей друг на друге, чтобы укрепить содружество и дела двух фирм.  
      — А вы, согласны взять в мужья Суна но Гаару?  
      Вот только в этот раз история супружеского счастья на выбранном отцом женихе не будет начинаться со смирения и привыкания к постороннему человеку. С Гаарой мы начали встречаться до того, как узнали, что будем вынуждены. Хотя нет — мы сами были готовы сделать этот серьезный и ответственный шаг.  
      Замечаю, что краем глаза Гаара поглядывает на меня, ожидая мой ответ:  
      — Да, я согласна.  
  


***

  
  
      Окончив обучение в институте (мы были в разных потоках), Гаара начал работать под началом отца — архитектором в фирме. А я… Как замужней женщине было велено — осталась дома, на хозяйстве.  
      Я даже не особо хотела протестовать решению мужа – для меня его слово было законом. Впрочем, не только из-за того, кто главный в доме, я этого не делала. Суна но Гаара был жесткой и достаточно тираничной натурой, как его очень часто описывают подчиненные. Но его бояться мне не стоило. Во-первых: он, каким бы не был, любил меня; во-вторых: если бы он хоть пальцем меня тронул, это означало бы, что многолетний союз двух крупных фирм развалился бы, как карточный домик.  
      Я тоже питала к Гааре самые трепетные и нежные чувства, поэтому старалась не создавать ему никаких проблем и лишь быть самой лучшей в мире женщиной для своего мужа.  
      Сейчас у мужа очень ответственный и особенный момент — начало становления его карьеры как архитектора. Поэтому я тоже подошла со всей ответственностью и серьезностью.   
      Гаара был очень одаренным человеком в своем роде, он всегда брал новые высоты в рабочей отрасли, благодаря чему активно шел на повышение. Так же активно он проводил время со мной, наверное, раза два в месяц, а остальные выходные проводил в кабинете за чертежами. Словно заменяя его, ко мне часто заскакивала Темари — его сестра.   
      Мне была приятна ее компания, хотя наверное, не только ее, потому что дома одной было очень скучно.  
      Но я понимала, что устраивать из-за этого скандалы было бы очень опрометчиво и глупо с моей стороны. Поэтому я поддерживала стремление Гаары стать независимыми от наших родителей и старалась помочь ему при необходимости.  
      Я удивлялась тому, как долго моя мать безвылазно находилась на кухне и драила дом, пока я была маленькая, потом, с карьерным ростом папы, мы наняли домработницу. У меня это занимало около шести часов, вместе с приготовлением ужина. Я поджидала Гаару порой допоздна, мы ужинали и проводили час или два перед сном вместе.  
      Кому-то этого времени хватало, но все же, только не мне. Я всегда привязывалась к человеку слишком сильно и хотела, чтобы он был со мной всегда. Одиночество часто доводило меня до слез, как бы глупо это не звучало. Я не любила находиться одна, а уж особенно, когда еще и заняться нечем. На улице я не любила быть без мужа, мне казалось это странным — гулять пока он работает.  
  


***

  
  
      — Гаара, может нам съездить отдохнуть во время твоего отпуска? — почти каждый день я зачеркивала крестик на календаре, приближаясь до красного кружка, то есть до даты начала отпуска мужа оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.  
      Поедая очередной кусочек тофу, муж немного подумав, выдал:  
      — Ты хочешь куда-то конкретно?   
      Голос его звучал очень устало. Думаю, ему этот отдых пошел бы на пользу, поэтому продолжаю:  
      — Желательно в оздоровительную зону, — пояснила я, смотря на увеличившиеся со временем темные круги под глазами Гаары. — Я просто хочу с тобой, но только не дома.  
      — Я подумаю над этим, — взяв стакан с чаем, запил парень.  
  


***

  
  
      Ах, солнце, море, пляж…  
      Такие приятные слова и ощущения такие же исходят от них. Нанося на ноги крем для загара, лежа в шезлонге, я рядом с любимым человеком. Закончив и откинув тюбик ближе к сумке, мне захотелось взять мужа за руку, чтобы постоянно чувствовать его рядом с собой.  
      Гаара называет это романтичностью и считает меня неженкой. Но эти черты моего характера его лишь забавляют и расслабляют, но у них другая природа.  
      Я думаю, что это все из-за страха стать ненужной, а не более благородных и высоких чувств. До отпуска мне казалось, что я для мужа постепенно становлюсь пустым местом, ведь мы даже нормально поговорить не могли.  
      Но теперь, когда у нас есть двадцать один свободный день, я начала понимать, что заблуждалась. При совместном времяпрепровождении я поняла, что он изменился.  
      За пару лет Гаара сильно возмужал, поднялся в моральном плане, и все его подростковые черты канули в лету. Мне понравилась его серьезность. Нет, думаю, мне бы нравились все его изменения в любом случае, какими бы они не были.  
  


***

  
      Когда я узнала, что беременна, то я обрадовалось, и решила сразу позвонить и поделиться с Гаарой этой радостной новостью. Еле сдержав себя, я все-таки дождалась вечера.   
      На его вопрос: «Почему такая радостная?», я лишь подняла футболку и руками поддержала форму в виде беременного живота, подмигнув бровью, намекая все очевидней.  
      Намек был понят не сразу. Хмурое лицо парня долго изучало мое лицо и «придуманный» живот. Но как только параллели все были «соединены», то его словно ледяной водой облили. Он был так смущен и даже губу закусил от первых охвативших впечатлений радости и осознания, что скоро произойдет что-то масштабное в нашей семейной жизни.  
  


***

  
  
      Моя беременность превратилась в ад под конец первого триместра. Меня жутко тошнило, выворачивая каждый раз словно на изнанку. Гаара продолжал ходить на работу, но видя как мне плохо, пытался приходить пораньше… по его словам.   
      Однако приходил он как и обычно. А весь день я проводила в постели, обложившись таблетками и прочей ерундой, что давал врач, чтобы смягчить симптомы тошноты и боли.  
      Темари стала заглядывать чаще и немного мне помогала облегчить мои страдания. Впрочем, к пятому месяцу, не одно, так другое стало меня беспокоить, и она приходила только тогда, когда меня нужно было везти к врачу.  
      Все эти долгие месяцы я лежала в кровати, в пустой квартире, которую лишь иногда навещал мой избранник.  
      Мне было так обидно, что он не пытался провести со мной время, помочь мне или просто утешить.  
      Уставший после трудового дня, Гаара приходил, готовил еду, расспрашивал меня о моем состоянии и занимался работой на дому. Он гремел чем-то до полуночи в своем кабинете, ссылаясь на очень важный архитектурный проект. Да, я понимала, что он старается теперь уже для троих, но мне было приятней находиться с ним, а не держать в руках денежную кипу.  
      Когда я ему об этом говорила, то он всегда старался уйти от темы, переходя на совершенно другой разговор.  
      Так я поняла, что отошла на второй план.  
  


***

  
  
      Родила я на полторы недели раньше. С ребенком все было хорошо. Гаара не приехал на роды, что меня очень опечалило, ведь я названивала ему до того, как меня повезли в операционную.  
      После работы муж все-таки пришел. Увидев ребенка, он был счастлив, но было и что-то еще. Тогда я так и не смогла разобрать, сказывалось мое состояние.  
      Мы выбрали имя, после чего он поцеловал меня и пожелал спокойной ночи, прикрывая дверь палаты.  
      Ах да, у нас девочка…  
  


***

  
  
      С Майру было очень тяжело. Она не давала мне спать, и мне все время приходилось ее укачивать, чтобы хоть немного поспать, хотя бы с ней на руках.   
      День за днем мои колыбельные все больше звучали с надрывом. Буквально за один-два месяца моя жизнь превратилась в кошмар. Я почти не спала, ухаживала за дочерью и пыталась делать домашние дела под ее крики, потому что дочка успокаивалась, только когда я была с ней. По-прежнему готовил Гаара. А после садился в кабинете и рисовал новые чертежи, и строил миниатюрные модели заказов.  
      И это все, что он делал.  
  


***

  
  
      — Гаара, ты чего задерживаешься? — наконец, после пятого телефонного звонка, муж взял трубку.   
      — Наоми, я забыл тебя предупредить, у нас сегодня корпоратив, и я должен на нем присутствовать.  
      — Я могу к тебе присоединиться? — с надеждой вырваться из злополучных стен квартиры, спросила я.  
      — А как же Майру? — сразу же возразил Гаара.  
      — Я могу отвезти ее к Темари, твоя сестра давно хочет зайти к нам в гости…  
      — Нет, — оборвал мою идею муж, — сиди дома, тебе не следует быть на таких мероприятиях. Поцелуй за меня Майру, я приду ближе к полуночи, а может и позже.  
      Гудки.  
      «Таких мероприятиях»?  
      Это ведь не какая-то посиделка с его другом в баре. Этот вечер устраивают наши компании, пусть и для сотрудников, но так как я жена одного из важных сотрудников фирмы (мало того, что и дочь одного из глав фирмы) мне там не место?  
      Как это понимать? Я для него «обуза», воспитывающая его дочь? Или ему стыдно выйти со мной в свет?   
      А может быть у Гаары любовница… И на этом вечере она будет присутствовать?   
      Хотя отец бы не допустил, но он ведь не всевидящий…  
      Я отложила телефон и подошла к огромному зеркалу в прихожей.   
      За последний год муж ко мне не прикоснулся, чуть ли не избегая близости со мной. Он пытался ссылаться на что угодно, чтобы мягко сказать «нет», но это было так очевидно, словно рубец на гладкой коже.  
      Я долго стояла с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь подготовиться морально. Да, с появлением дочери у меня совершенно не было времени на себя.  
      Мое отражение было ужасно. Другие слова не были ко мне применимы. Волосы были растрепаны и неокрашенные корни выгоревшего русого цвета контрастировали с темными кончиками. Мешки под глазами из-за долгого недосыпа и сероватость кожи выдавали меня за «своего», наверное, при каком-нибудь костюмированном шоу, типа Хэллоуина. А дополнили эту картину щечки пухлого хомячка, который набрал бедра и животик, распрощавшись с талией и грациозностью точеной фигуры.  
      Я пыталась сдержать эмоции, выбросить из головы очевидную реальность, но отражение неумолимо разбивало эти тщетные попытки. Одна горячая слеза за другой начали стекать по пухлым щекам, а пальцы сосиски принимались их вытирать.  
      На кого же я стала похожа…  
      Это не я.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда я увидела его в супермаркете, сначала не обратила должного внимания. Мужчина, да и мужчина. Ну, привлекательный, и что? По городу много симпатичных парней ходит.   
      Взяв с нижней полки крупу в упаковке, поправив подол сарафанчика, я покатила тележку на кассу.   
      Расплатившись карточкой, я не смогла выехать со свой тележкой из зоны кассы, потому что зацепилась за какое-то отошедшее крепление, а он… Помог мне.   
      Немного подтолкнул сильнее и вывел тележку в сторону…  
      — С-спасибо…  
      — Не благодарите, — мужчина был выше меня почти на голову, но его внешность и манеры стоили того, чтобы поднять голову вверх. — Девушка не должна благодарить мужчину за такую небольшую помощь.  
      — Но все равно, спасибо Вам, — отмечая его галантность, все же ответила я.  
  


***

  
      А с этим темноволосым вежливым красавцев мы стали видеться чаще. Ходили в один и тот же супермаркет, а позже и вовсе познакомились и, попутно обгоняя тележки друг друга, спешили к какой-нибудь из полок.  
      Он был достаточно приветлив и после овощного «шоппинга» часто звал попить с ним кофе в соседней кофейне.   
      В один прекрасный день мои подтянутые от занятия фитнеса ноги прикрывала юбка длинной выше колена, а Майру сидела у брата Гаары, и я согласилась.  
      Мы мило болтали, он рассказывал о своем хобби, иногда упоминал о младшем глупом брате, но в целом старался меня даже развеселить, временами естественно задавая и мне пару интересующих его вопросов.  
  


***

  
  
      Он пах так сладко… Точнее его духи.   
      Этот аромат витал вокруг него и его вещей, создавая пленительную ауру, которая покорила меня и, в конце концов, совратила.  
      Лежа на чужой постели, я рассматривала свое кольцо. Обручальное кольцо.  
      В первый раз, когда я снимала одежду с чужого мужчины, я еще думала, а не стоит ли мне прекратить? Но после месяца бурного романа я лишь меланхолично наблюдаю за переливами своего золотого обручального кольца на солнце, чей лучик сочится из полуоткрытого окна.  
      Его грудь равномерно вздымается вверх и вниз — спит. Я смотрю на часы и понимаю, что мне скоро нужно быть дома.   
      Дома, где меня ждет Майру, совершенно не понимающая меня, а я ее. Не вычищаемая грязь, из-за капризно разбрасывающего свои игрушки ребенка. Ну и «тысяча и одно дело», которое нужно успеть до прихода Гаары.  
      Кстати о последнем. Ему наконец-то удалось закончить какой-то сложный проект, и он даже стал свободен по воскресениям.   
Надо же…  
  


***

  
      Гаара часто упоминал своего друга по работе, с которым они раньше были в не самых дружественных отношениях, но после ссоры они встретились, чтобы, наконец, разобраться кто из них прав. На мое удивление дружба с Наруто Узумаки повлияла на Гаару в положительную сторону. После того инцидента он много думал над своим поведением и стал более отзывчивее и, можно сказать, добрее, чем раньше.  
      Эта перемена коснулась не только сослуживцев, Гаара стал чаще проводить время с дочкой, играя или пытаясь поговорить с ней. Не скажу, что меня это не обрадовало, ведь у меня, наконец, появилось немного времени для себя. Но если быть честной, мое восприятие этого факта является должным, потому что это то, чем ему нужно было заняться намного раньше.  
  


***

  
  
      За очередным ужином мы слушали новости по телевизору, особо не переговариваясь. Трапезу мы разделяли сугубо молча, каждый думал о своем, как мне кажется.  
      Закончив, Гаара решил помочь мне с грязной посудой. Мы столкнулись возле последней тарелки, будто на состязании.  
      Какое-то странное чувство охватило меня. Я не понимала, что чувствую, но словно по инстинкту, сделала глубокий вдох.  
      — Тебе нравится? — неожиданно спросил муж.  
      — О чем ты?  
      — Недавно решил сменить парфюм, мне кажется тебе знаком этот запах…  
      От этих слов меня бросило в дрожь. Эти духи…  
      — Это «Chanel Egoist»? — решаю уточнить я.  
      — Верно. Ты даже их название знаешь, дорогая? — все так же спокойно спрашивает Гаара.  
      — Да, они мне нравятся, — я придумываю, что можно ответить. — По-моему, мой отец пользовался ими.  
      —Не замечал этого раньше…  
      Раздался плач ребенка.  
      — Извини, я к Майру, — откинув, ранее взятое полотенце в сторону, я помчалась в детскую.  
      — Не волнуйся, я все закончу, — немного озлобленно произносит муж.  
      Гаара раньше не пользовался парфюмом. На самом деле и мой отец не пользовался этими духами, потому что этот запах напоминал мне совершенно другого человека.  
  


***

  
  
      Я встретила его в магазине ювелирных украшений. Решила пройтись по магазинам, чтобы разнообразить свой типичный поход за продуктами.  
      Он, одетый в деловой костюм, оценивающе присматривался к витрине с кольцами.  
      — Вы что-то конкретное присматриваете? — обратилась к нему девушка консультант.  
      — Да, я ищу кольцо для своей девушки, но не могу определиться с выбором.  
      — Может быть это? — указывая пальцем на ряд и ячейку, предложила русоволосая консультант.  
      — Нет, слишком большое, — поморщившись, ответил тот.  
      Пока они рассматривали витрины я сама заинтересовалась его покупкой и, влезая в их переговоры предложила небольшое колечко, с необычным плетением, на что мужчина отреагировал удивленно, сказав:  
      — А мне нравится. Достаточно лаконично смотрится, спасибо Вам, девушка.  
      У него такая красивая улыбка… и глаза…  
      Улыбнувшись в ответ, я продолжила осматривать витрины с кулонами. Краем глаза замечая, что его взгляд слишком явно во мне заинтересован, для будущего жениха.  
      — Может, теперь я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? — подойдя ближе, сказал он, а интонация его звучала двояко.  
      Уже через десять минут я сижу на заднем сидении его джипа, царапая его спину своими длинными ноготками. На этот раз кольца на мне нет, и теперь остается смотреть лишь на выступающую из царапин кровь.   
      Пот стекает по изгибам тела, а мне становится так хорошо, что я начинаю забываться. Мне приятно от того, что кто-то касается меня, обнимает и придерживает за талию, мнет мою грудь, от чего я каждый раз невольно вздыхаю, продлевая томительный пик наслаждения.  
      Он начинает двигаться во мне быстрее, и я думаю, что он скоро закончит. Во время отстранившись, все его блаженное содержимое пачкает ему брюки, а мне подол платья.  
Усевшись рядом, я достаю из сумочки влажные салфетки и немного отдышавшись, начинаю оттирать платье, пока это возможно.  
       — А можно мне тоже? — кивнув на предмет у меня в руке, спрашивает мужчина.  
      Передаю ему пачку с салфетками, продолжая оттирать следы от спермы.  
      — Ты собрался жениться?  
      — Д-да, — усмехнувшись, говорит он.  
      — Сколько у тебя, таких как я?  
      — Не поверишь — это первая моя измена. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, и что к тебе так потянуло. Ты не суккуб* часом?  
      — Нет, я обычный человек.  
      — А я вот думаю, что ты врешь, чертовка. Ты кстати замужем? — не унимается парень.  
      — Нет, — не раздумывая, отвечаю я.  
  


***

  
  
      Гаара листал в интернете справочные службы и какие-то туристические странички. Дочка в это время играла с плюшевым медведем, который, наверное, раза в четыре был больше ее самой.  
      — Наоми, как на счет съездить с Майру куда-нибудь отдохнуть?  
      — Да, Гаара, было бы хорошо, — читая журнал, как-то отстраненно ответила я.  
      — На какие числа взять билеты? — решил обговорить детали парень.  
      — На какие хочешь, мне без разницы.  
      — Ты точно хочешь поехать? — насторожился темно-рыжий мужчина.  
      — Да, конечно, — не отрывая взгляда от пестрой картинки в журнале, ответила я.   
      Хмыкнув, я вспомнила утренний разговор о моем поведении. Гаара отчитал меня почти как школьницу о том, что я стала холодной и совсем безразличной к нашей семье.  
      Абсурд, я считаю.  
  


***

  
  
      Как в самых лучших традициях отпуска, мы релаксировали буквально двадцать четыре часа в сутки, пока с дочерью сидела личная нянька.  
      Гаара протянул ко мне свою руку, через небольшое расстояние между нашими креслами, начиная немного сильно нажимать на пальцы, чтобы я отвлеклась.  
      — Эй, — позвал он, — хватит смотреть на других мужчин. Разве я не тот, на кого ты должна смотреть?  
      Я повернулась в Гааре, понимая, что действительно пялилась на парней у барной стойки, чуть ли не заигрывая с ними взглядом. От его глаз это не скрылось, и меня посетило чувство стыда, от чего я сразу же надела солнцезащитные очки и решила посмотреть на воду, чтобы успокоиться.  
  


***

  
  
      — Гаара, я беременна.  
      Вилка выпала из его рук. Для раннего завтрака эта новость звучала очень резко.  
      — Ты серьезно? — настороженно спросил муж.  
      — Да, у нас появится еще один ребенок. И будь добр, не бросай меня одну, уходя на свою чертову работу, пока я буду в очередной раз калачиком лежать возле ванной.  
      На это парень ответил мне, что ему теперь понятна причина моей агрессии и резкого перепада настроения.   
      Ну да, как же.  
  


***

  
  
      Во вторую беременность все проходило легче, чем в первую. Первые пять месяцев я не знала что такое недомогание, небольшие проблемы начались лишь потом, но по учету у врача мы все решили на приемах.  
      Гаара решил нанять няню, чтобы помочь мне приглядывать за дочкой, ну и за мной, как оказалось тоже.  
      Это была женщина на вид лет сорока, с заметными морщинами на лбу и переносице, постоянно носившая очки. Она была полноватой и из-за этого немного неуклюжей, но в работе это ей не сильно мешало.  
      Однажды я услышала их разговор, пока они оба думали, что я сплю. Они перешептывались о том, как я провела день, отлучалась ли я из дома и на сколько, кому я звонила и, соответственно, что говорила.  
  


***

  
  
      — Он такой красивый… — расплываясь в улыбке и смотря на новорожденного, не могла унять слезы я.  
      — М-можно мне его подержать? — его голос дрожал, почти как и он сам.  
      — Да, держи, — передаю небольшой сверточек с едва заметными рыжими волосенками на голове, Гаара принимая его, чуть не прослезился.  
      Когда на узи выяснилось, что будет мальчик, Гаара стал чуть ли не самым чутким мужем на свете. Меня же такое поведение раздражало, из-за скрытой симпатии к наследнику и вообще вопросами о доминировании полов.  
      На пару с нянькой они только и делали, что заставляли меня лениться, чтобы я не нагружала себя обязанностями.  
      — Какое хочешь дать ему имя? — решила спросить я.  
      — Ренджиро*… Ты не против?— оторвавшись от сына и посмотрев мне в глаза, спросил Гаара.  
      Выбор был странным. Хмыкнув, я решила согласиться.  
  


***

  
  
      Гаара стал приходить пораньше и частенько проводил время с маленьким сыном. И дочкой, тоже, конечно. Они играли и веселились, а он часто улыбался, смотря на всевозможные каляки, пока Рен пытался ему объяснить, что должно быть нарисовано на самом деле.  
      Меня же… Меня же тошнило от всей этой идиллии.   
      Неужели только из-за появления наследника Гаара стал прекрасным отцом и хорошим мужем?!  
      Я не могу забыть то, что было в начале моего замужества и, сравнивая его поведение, у меня в голове не укладывается, что так на него повлияло.  
      Это раздражало.  
  


***

  
  
      Легкое разочарование в своей жизни стало посещать меня чуть чаще, чем раньше. Возможно, причина этому наступающая золотая осень, с присущими для нее дождями и холодными ветрами, а возможно и сама моя жизнь.  
      Допив, пожалуй, третий бокал вина, я поставила пустой сосуд на полку и, посмотрев на наручные часы, поняла, что пора собираться. На мое удивление Гаара сегодня остался дома и огорошил меня тем, что он решил взять выходной.  
      Впрочем, это пойдет ему на пользу, а то в последнее время он слишком мрачен. Не знаю, конечно, что у него случилось, ведь он мне об этом, как и обычно, не говорит, но видно, что что-то не очень хорошее. А может быть тоже, осеняя хандра.   
      Взяв небольшую косметичку, я начала подготавливать лицо к макияжу, нанося все возможные крема, обещающие мне молодость шестнадцатилетней девочки, когда мне, такой «старушке», уже под тридцать два.  
      — Наоми, мне кажется, ты отдалилась от меня, — вдруг начал Гаара, до этого лишь наблюдавший за моими действиями.  
      Оторвавшись от зеркала, я взглянула на сидящего мужа, словно сверлящего взглядом.  
      — Не правда, — улыбнувшись, ответила я, взявшись за подводку для глаз.  
      — Ты смотришь на меня, как на чужого человека, — все продолжал, не унимаясь, он.  
      Тему для разговора он выбрал не подходящую. Мало того, что настроения нет, так еще и проблемами перед встречей пытается загрузить. Зачем он вообще начал об этом говорить?!  
      А может быть он понял, что мои чувства со времен его затворничества с чертежами в кабинете начали молниеносно потухать…  
      — Брось, Гаара, — улыбнувшись, я продолжила дорисовывать вторую стрелку. — Ты преувеличиваешь.  
      — А на Дана ты тоже так смотрела? — внимательно наблюдая за моими действиями, спросил парень.  
      — Что? Какого еще Дана? — пыталась понять я.  
      — Уже забыла... — усмехнулся муж, а я отложила косметику в сторону, — А Рэй тоже столкнулся с твоим безразличием?...  
      Те имена, что он произносил…  
      Они не были простым набором перечислений мужских имен, все они — мои бывшие любовники.   
      Зеркало, что было передо мной, предательски выдало мое негодование, стоило мне отвернуться от Гаары. Глаза мои засверкали, а мысли судорожно перебирали возможные варианты.  
      — Я не понимаю о…  
      — Я знаю, что ты мне изменяла! — отсев на край кровати рассказал Гаара.  
      Мне не была понятна его логика. Знал и молчал? Столько лет? А сейчас что...?  
      — Наоми, почему?  
      — Ты еще спрашиваешь?! — взяв помаду и начав выводить контур губ алым цветом, я продолжила. — Не знала, что ты настолько жестокий человек, Гаара.  
      — Куда ты собираешься? — недовольно начал муж.  
      — Гулять! Я собираюсь пройтись по торговому центру.  
      — С новым любовником?  
      — Именно. И чтобы не тратить свое драгоценное время, его зовут - Широ.  
      — И ты считаешь это нормально?! Втаптывая мое имя и доверие в грязь. Ты идешь с каким-то хмырем к нему в койку…  
      — Он хотя бы видит во мне женщину, а не существо, сидящее с его детьми! Ты никогда не проводил со мной свободное время! Я всегда оставалась одна, и ты никогда не помогал мне, когда мне было действительно очень плохо!  
      — Прекрати, хватит врать! — возмущенно прокричал муж.  
      — Врать? Надо же, я еще и врунья! Помнишь мою первую беременность и мой сильный токсикоз? Ты хоть раз пришел домой до того, как я лягу спать? Ни разу! Я знала, что ты специально брал дополнительные часы работы, чтобы не возиться со мной!   
      — Я хотел обеспечить нашу семью.  
      — Ты не хотел мне помогать, и ты это в очередной раз доказал, оставив меня одну с родившейся дочкой! Ты даже палец о палец не ударил, когда я, изнеможенная из-за недосыпа, еле доходила до Майру, чтобы уложить ее спать еще раз, потому что ты пришел после работы и разбудил ее. Я никогда не получала помощи от тебя!  
      — Это не повод изменять!  
      — Это повод задуматься над чувствами партнера. И я их не видела с твоей стороны.  
      — Поэтому решила найти их с другими мужчинами? — окончательно вскочил с кровати муж.  
      — Да! Да! Да, господин Гаара, именно так! Они давали мне намного больше, чем ты за все время нашей совместной жизни! Они любили меня, пока я любила их, и это все чего я хотела, но никак не могла получить от тебя!  
      — Замолчи! — оглушающий шлепок раздался по всей комнате, а моя щека горела, словно к ней поднесли раскаленный утюг.  
      Схватив меня за руку и оттащив от туалетного столика, я даже «ойкнуть» не успела, как полетела в сторону кровати. Гаара был очень зол, и таким я видела его впервые.   
      Я лежала, словно звездочка, а Гаара сидел на мне сверху, придавив коленями мне руки у локтевого сгиба, чтобы я не могла отбиться. Его руки, крепкие и сильные, с разбухшими от волнения венами, сжимали мою нежную шею, которую он всегда любил целовать. Его лицо было искажено злобой и отвращением, которое сочилось из него, как кровь из открытой раны.  
      Воздуха начало катастрофически не хватать, но мои попытки хоть как-то освободить руки, не увенчались успехом. Из глаз покатились слезы, и нет — не из-за того что я опоздаю на свидание.  
Пока Гаара в гневе кричал слова, которые с какой-то не объяснимой задержкой доходили до моего слуха, я разобрала лишь то, что он был не прав, он это осознает, но исправляться он начал слишком поздно. И он сожалеет об этом.  
      Он обижен на меня, за то, что я предавала его все это время. И его обида и злость сильнее любви ко мне.  
      Его руки сжимаются сильнее, а мне кажется, что еще чуть-чуть и я окончательно потеряю нить реальности. С пеленой на глазах различаю лишь цветовое пятно темно-рыжих волос.  
      Моя кровь кипела, а воспоминания о жизни шли одно за другим, как фильм о нашей жизни, которая пролетает в последний момент перед нашими еще выражающими жизнь глазами. Эти воспоминания прервала капля.  
      Он плакал.  
      Слезы Гаары, скатившись с его носа, капали мне на лицо, сливаясь с моими и стекая уже по влажным дорожкам моих щек.  
      — Прости меня.  
      Мне с трудом удалось прошептать это. Не думаю, что Гаара услышал меня, но…  
      Его слова заставили меня узреть мою же ложь — я всегда любила Гаару. Я искала его милость ко мне в других мужчинах, я искала его черты лица в них, я искала его…   
      В то время, когда я уже была с ним.  
      Долгое время нашей супружеской жизни я занималась самообманом и только теперь, чувствуя горечь за содеянное, поняла, какую ошибку я допускала все эти годы.  
      Он всего лишь не знал, что должен был сделать, чтобы я была счастлива. Он обеспечивал меня не тем, что было нужно мне на самом деле. Зная уровень моей семьи, он желал без чьей-либо помощи поддержать его, хотя мне всего лишь было нужно его присутствие рядом. Но я ни разу ему об этом не говорила, а он не спрашивал.  
      Внезапно его руки стали меньше сжимать мою шею, и я смогла сделать прерывистый вдох, попутно откашливаясь. Он опустился и лег на меня сверху, отпуская мои руки и крепко держа своими мои плечи. Он слышал мои всхлипы, а я слышала его успокаивающуюся истерику.  
      — Наоми…  
      — Ничего не говори, — с трудом прошептала я.  
      Мы пролежали так около часа, пока не успокоилась я. Лежа и потирая шею, я все еще кашляла, а Гаара смотрел в потолок, лишь краем глаза улавливая мои движения.  
      — Воды хочешь? — слыша мое сопение, спросил муж.  
      — Зачем ты все еще ухаживаешь за мной?  
      — Я все время знал и продолжал ухаживать за тобой, почему я должен перестать делать это сейчас? — уже встав с кровати и посмотрев на сбившиеся пододеяльники подо мной, он вышел из спальни.  
      Вернулся он уже через пару минут со стаканом холодной воды. На вкус она была немного солоноватой, но возможно мне показалось. Допив до дна, я поставила его на прикроватную тумбочку и снова улеглась на кровать. Не прошло и пяти минут, как мои глаза начали слипаться, словно я вечность находилась без сна.  
      — Отдыхай, Наоми, — все, что я услышала на последок, от подходящего к шкафу с одеждой Гаары.  
  


***

  
  
      Проснувшись после полудня, у меня сильно болела затекшая шея, на которой были видны синяки от пальцев после вчерашней ссоры.  
      Макияж был весь размазан, а мое лицо напоминало грим школьниц на Хэллоуин. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, я приняла решение сходить в душ. Под едва теплой водой я простояла почти пятнадцать минут, обдумывая, что вчера произошло. До шеи было лучше не дотрагиваться — болело и саднило до чертиков. Смывая белую пену с тела, я наблюдала за ее путешествием до сливного отверстия и смыва в канализацию.   
      Выйдя из душа, я прошлась по дому и поняла, что нахожусь в квартире одна. Однако, в одном из помещений меня ждал небольшой сюрприз.  
  
       _«Наоми, по работе я отъехал в срочную командировку. Майру и Ренджиро я отвез Темари на некоторое время, думаю, они слышали, может даже и видели, что произошло между нами вчера. О случившемся вечером поговорим, когда я вернусь.  
P.S. Гаара. Твой… муж»._  
  
      Эту записку я нашла на кухне. Я подозреваю, что никакой командировки нет, ему просто нужно привести мысли в порядок. Я буду ждать.  
  


***

  
  
      Первый раз после нашей ссоры я встретилась с Гаарой через два месяца, и вышло это совершенно случайным образом. Мне нужно было оплатить бумаги отца в банке, что находился на другом конце города. В этот момент Гаара тоже находился в этом здании.  
      Он стоял ко мне спиной, но я сразу его узнала. Он наспех заполнял кое-какие бумаги, как я успела понять. Осторожно подойдя к нему, я убедилась, что это он и решила заговорить с ним. Вышло как в глупых мелодрамах, с непродуманными диалогами:  
      — Здравствуй, Гаара.  
      — Здравствуй, Наоми, — выглядел он растерянно от нашей встречи, а одежда на нем сидела не аккуратно.  
      — Ты уже вернулся в город? — подыгрываю я, впрочем, думаю, он догадался, что я знаю о его липовой командировке.  
      — Да, хотел сделать сюрприз и прийти сегодня на ужин, — начал неумело отпираться он. Ну да, в этом плане у меня было опыта больше.  
      Мы говорили, словно ничего между нами не было, в особенности той ссоры.  
      — Может, сходим вместе на обед? — улыбнувшись, предложила я. — Я видела здесь неподалеку ресторан.  
      — Нет, я…  
      — Ах, у тебя, наверное, дела. Извини, я не подумала. Хорошо, Гаара, буду ждать тебя на ужин. Приготовить что-нибудь особенное?  
      — Нет, — по его реакции на мое появление я не смогла понять ничего.  
      — Ладно, как скажешь, — поцеловав в щеку и доиграв роль любящей жены, я вышла из здания, пока мой муж стоял в полной растерянности, наблюдая за моим уходящим силуэтом.  
      Сев в машину, я не смогла сдерживать слезы. Я скучала по нему, и я думала, что он приедет домой через пару дней, вот только они затянулись на два месяца. А может быть и дольше, если бы не наша встреча. Уткнувшись головой в руль и смотря на появляющиеся мокрые капли на коленях, что каждый раз капали стоило мне моргнуть.  
      Сердце начало биться сильнее, готовое выпрыгнуть из груди, а голова поддалась воспоминаниям. Он выглядел спокойным и немного тоскливым, до того как я подошла. В его взгляде не было ни гнева, ни злости, а вот сожаление присутствовало, наверное, наравне со смятением.  
  


***

  
  
      Дети радостно встретили приезд отца, он тоже им улыбался, но в основном с некой отчужденностью пребывал дома. Майру сидела на его коленях, а Ренджиро рассказывал первые слова, которые уже запомнил.  
      За столом Гаара так же молчал и старался не смотреть в мою сторону, и лишь при необходимости отвечал на мои вопросы.  
      После ужина он попросил меня пройти в спальню, он хотел кое-что со мной обсудить.  
      Я предположила, что Гаара простил меня, раз так легко согласился прийти сегодня. Пусть он был не так дружелюбен, но я всегда смогу смягчить его.  
      Дверь за мной закрылась, а я прошла вовнутрь помещения, присаживаясь на кровать. Юбка платья задралась, из-за чего стали видны крепления чулок на бедрах.  
      — Наоми…  
      Гаара пытался собраться с мыслями, вид его был через чур напряженным, и мне показалось, что он хочет заговорить о чем-то, что, наверняка, мне не понравится.  
      — Гаара…  
      Его имя из моих уст прозвучало так мягко, что он чуть не растерялся в последний момент, но все же начал:  
      — Я хочу подать на развод.  
      — Что? Почему? — я была удивлена и сразу вскочила с места.  
      Я так надеялась…  
      — Ты еще спрашиваешь? Я не смогу с тобой жить, Наоми.  
      — А как же дети? — решила ухватиться за последнюю возможность я, напоминая о самых главных аспектах жизни родителей.  
      — Останутся с тобой, — мгновенно ответил Гаара, отчего мне показалось, что этот разговор он уже отрепетировал и решения не поменяет.  
      — А фирма? А обещание перед нашими стариками? — начинала вопрошать я, пока муж меня не прервал:  
      — Я возьму всю ответственность на себя.  
      — Ты не можешь… — наспех вытирая слезы, проговорила я.  
      — Не смей говорить мне, что я могу, а что нет.   
      Я не смогла сразу успокоиться и истерика накрыла меня словно цунами. Гаара подошел ко мне и помог присесть.  
      — М-можно в-вопрос? — отрывисто смогла спросить я. — Почему ты не сделал это раньше, когда узнал о моей измене впервые?  
      — Я долго не хотел в это верить. Я старался перестать об этом думать и уходил в работу с головой. Опять же, долг перед нашими родителями.  
      — А ч-что сейчас?  
      — Мне надоело это терпеть. А с каждым днем становилось все хуже.  
      — Прости меня, — уткнувшись в плечо мужа, снова начала рыдать я.   
  


***

  
  
      Бракоразводный процесс затянулся на полгода. Как и обещал Гаара, дети остались со мной, и проживаем мы в том же доме.  
      Мне было не по себе, и я решила признаться нашим отцам, почему мы развелись на самом деле. Хотелось очистить совесть от этого груза.   
      Договорившись о встрече, я рассказала истинную причину моему отцу и отцу Гаары. На что мой отец отвесил мне крепкую пощечину и ответил, что я самая недостойная из семьи Итари, и что больше не хочет видеть меня. Отец Гаары лишь молчал и иногда поглядывал на недовольного сына.  
      Гаара хоть и был свидетелем всего этого, но в его взгляде не присутствовало ликования или намека на радость от торжества справедливости. Позже он сказал, что зря я это сделала.  
      После того, как я все рассказала, наши отцы приняли решение все же не разбивать фирму на две отдельные половины – слишком долго они стремились к союзу. Но взамен за мое предательство семьи Гаары, я ни при каких обстоятельствах не смогу управлять фирмой. И так как я единственная, хоть уже и бывшая наследница, после смерти моего отца фирма полностью перейдет семье Гаары. Так решил мой отец.  
  


***

  
  
      Гаара часто приходил в выходные дни пообщаться с детьми. Я старалась сидеть тихой мышкой в соседней комнате и не попадаться на глаза бывшему мужу. Мне было стыдно. За свои поступки и за свою наивность. И я даже не знала от чего больше.  
      — Весь день здесь планируешь просидеть? — дверь в комнату приоткрылась, и в помещение зашел Гаара.  
      — Не хочу вас отвлекать.  
      — У детей сейчас сон-час, — ответил муж, захлопывая немного скрипящую дверь.  
      — Да, точно, — уточнив время на наручных часах, произнесла я.  
      — Я слышал, отец перестал переводить тебе деньги на счет.  
      Да, это было правдой. Мало того, что он вычеркнул меня из прямых наследников фирмы, так еще и перестал обеспечивать. На все мои звонки он не отвечает и встречи игнорировал.  
      — Да, он решил отказаться от меня, — пояснила я.  
      — Я же говорил, что…  
      — Я сама этого захотела.  
      — Тебе хватает тех денег, что я перечисляю?  
      — Да, вполне. Спасибо за заботу.  
      Несмотря на то, что мы развелись, Гаара перечисляет мне больше денег, чем заявлено по аллиментам. Я продолжаю сидеть дома с детьми и не работать. Точнее я их воспитываю, потому что Гаара занят, а няньку, что мы нанимали до того – уволили, как только я смогла заботиться о детях сама.  
  


***

  
  
      Моя жизнь стала до жути жалкой.  
      Изменщица, разбившая свое семейное счастье из-за недопонимания и капризов, от которой, отказался даже родной отец.   
      Я лишь существовала из-за детей, потому что была обязана их растить и ухаживать.  
      Глупое сравнение с инкубатором, но оно часто мелькало в моей голове. Меня тошнило каждый раз, когда я представляла себя в виде этого механизма, а детей в виде куриных яиц.  
      Времени было много, но дел немногим меньше, и в свободное время мои размышления не покидала лишь одна тема – на что я все променяла?  
      Оказывается, раньше я жила счастливо…  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Майру и Ренджиро уехали на месяц в летний лагерь, моя хандра, которая появилась после развода, стала угнетать меня еще больше.  
      Я долго сопротивлялась их поездке, придумывая различные отговорки, но причина моего недовольства была проста и эгоистична — я не хотела остаться одна.  
      В пустой квартире, тридцатипятилетняя женщина, разрушившая свою жизнь, пыталась доказать самой себе, что еще не все потеряно, но прекрасно понимала, что все шансы на лучшую жизнь упущены.   
      Глупый телевизор, вещал красивые фильмы, ничего не имеющие общего с реальностью. От всех улыбающихся лиц у меня возникало чувство злости и обиды за то, что им так хорошо, а я, лежу на кровати с огромным комком внутренних переживаний в душе.  
      Одиночество снова принялось за поглощение и без того измученного сердца. Раньше от него меня спасали веселые детские голоса моих ребятишек. Однако сейчас я потеряла счет времени.   
      Сколько я их не слышала? Два? Три? Семь дней?  
      После недели оглушающей тишины я решила прикупить себе спиртного. Обычные посиделки перед телевизором, лишь в руке бутылочка горячительного.   
      Пожалуй, так свое время проводит множество одиноких людей. Под эдакое сопровождение и сериалы кажутся менее бессмысленными.  
      Утром каждого дня я пыталась справиться с похмельем, а в обед ходила из угла в угол, не зная, чем себя занять. На помощь снова приходил алкоголь.  
      Поначалу мне удавалось на некоторое время забыться, смеясь над своими же бредовыми мыслями, а потом эффект стал слабее. Ни градус, ни доза не имели значения.  
  


***

  
  
      Никто не приходил и никто не звонил мне, наверное, уже около трех недель. А может больше или меньше, я сбилась со счета.  
      Воспоминания продолжали мучить меня на протяжении последних трех лет. Обоснование ошибок и своего инфантилизма, который должен был пройти еще в старшей школе, я никак и ничем не могла это заглушить. Все жутко давило на психику, и я не смогла разобраться с этим потоком чувств.  
      Собственная беспомощность убивала, а ненужность, как в человеке, служила контрольным выстрелом.  
      Я посмотрела на время, было около восьми часов вечера. Рановато чтобы лечь спать, но заняться было нечем. Взяв на кухне, еще когда-то давно прописанную врачом баночку со снотворным, я пошла в спальню и улеглась на кровать.   
      Достав одну таблетку, я поняла, что забыла стакан воды, чтобы запить белую пилюлю. Я огляделась, но обнаружила лишь пустые бутылки из-под минералки. Уже собираясь встать, мой взгляд упал на бутыль недопитого вина.   
      Да, такие вещи лучше не смешивать, но мне слишком лень идти до кухни. Опять же, слышала, что так засыпаешь быстрее.   
      Поразмыслив еще с минуту, я все же запила таблетку вином. Но сон не шел.  
      Ни через минуту, ни через пять, ни через десять. Надоев ворочаться, я взяла еще две таблетки и запила тремя глотками порядком выдохшегося вина. Полежав с открытыми глазами еще немного, в порыве злости, я приняла еще таблетку или две, и снова легла под одеяло.  
      Чувство расслабленности заполнило мое тело и веки, наконец, стали тяжелыми.   
  


***

  
  
      — Ну, вот вы и дома, — огласил Гаара, подъехав к дому.  
      Отец решил забрать детей из лагеря самолично и довезти до их нынешнего дома. Опять же, сможет провести с ними больше времени.  
      Пока дети вылезали из машины, Гаара достал их небольшие рюкзачки, что они брали с собой и направился к дому, идя позади них.  
      Дома свет не горел, хотя и было не очень темно. Позвонив несколько раз, никто не открыл. Майру потирала плечи от каждого дуновения ветерка, и, заметив это, Гаара решил открыть дом своим ключом.   
      Открывая входную дверь, сердце начало предчувствовать что-то нехорошее, слушая, как оглушающим эхом раздается прокрутка дверного замка.  
      Запах спирта резко ударил в нос вошедших людей. Дети начали показательно часто махать ладонью перед лицом, подобно ветру, а вот Гаара понял, что что-то все-таки случилось.  
      Майру громко звала Наоми, которая никак не выходила и решила зайти в ее спальню. Пока дочка включала свет в помещении, чтобы было легче дойти до комнаты матери, глазам Гаары представилась не очень опрятная картина – множество бутылок, чьи горлышки торчали из-под мусорных пакетов прямо в зале.   
      — А-а-а! — пронзительный крик ребенка заставил мужчину бегом зайти в спальню.  
      Дочь продолжала кричать, увидев лежащую на полу Наоми, у которой, по всей видимости, случилась интоксикация. Гааре ничего не осталось, как немедленно увести дочь и позвонить в скорую помощь, наспех описав ситуацию.  
      Снова зайдя в некогда общую спальню, он ощутил приторно зловонный запах, который порывал на рвотные позывы не меньше, чем само зрелище. Девушка лежала на животе, в непонятной позе, словно свалилась с кровати и не смогла подняться. Ковер, лицо и волосы девушки были уже в засохшей жидкости, словно комками прилипшей к лицу.  
      От девушки шел очень неприятный запах, но парень заставил себя дотронуться до Наоми – тело было уже холодным. Перевернув бывшую жену на спину, Гараа пытался проверить пульс, но под пальцами вены не отбивали четкого ритма, как это было раньше. Гаару охватила паника, и он не мог унять внезапно появившейся дрожи в руках. Осознание того, что Наоми покончила жизнь самоубийством, казалось страшным, но до мурашек реалистичным сном.   
      От случившегося шока он не сразу понял, что очнулся в больничной палате под утро. Рядом с койкой сидела Темари, с очень грустным видом. Остальные, как Гаара позже догадался по голосам — в коридоре.  
      Завидев, что брат проснулся, Темари немного оживилась, но не знала с чего начать и смогла произнести лишь его имя.  
      Естественно он помнит, что вчера произошло.  
  


***

  
  
      Немного окрепнув морально, Гаара увидел свою бывшую жену уже в морге, перед тем, как нужно было вести ее в похоронное бюро, чтобы ее тело успели приготовить к похоронам.   
      Пришлось отдать много денег, чтобы врачи написали об обычном отравлении, а не о суициде, как причине смерти. Во-первых: Наоми пришлось бы хоронить не по традициям; во-вторых: это нанесло бы большой ущерб имиджу отца, как представителя фирмы, и на саму девушку нависло бы клеймо самоубийцы. Поэтому глава семейства Итари не поскупился на заключение врачей.  
После отпевания, Наоми подготовили к похоронам. Ее лицо оживили макияжем и переодели в кимоно. В гроб положили белое кимоно, сандалии и шесть монет, но никто точно не знал, что положить из того, что нравилось девушке при жизни. Тогда Гаара решил положить ее обручальное кольцо, которое подарил ей и которое когда-то надел на безымянный палец.  
      Уже в храме главы семьи Итари и Гаара, как ее бывший муж, поднесли гроб к алтарю и поставили его согласно обычаю — чтобы голова смотрела на запад.  
      Гости, пришедшие в черных одеяниях, с конвертами и подарками начали садиться у самого гроба и поодаль, в зависимости от отношений между ними и семьей умершей. Все было готово к началу церемонии.   
      Показался священник. Он, убедившись, что все как положено, начал зачитывать сутру. Ближние родственники начали раскуривать ладан, гости тоже. Многие из гостей читали молитвы и держали в левой руке свои четки.  
      Вся служба не затянулась надолго и, закончив чтение молитвы, священник закончил обряд и разрешил возложить цветы. Гости стали подходить по одному, оставлять заранее приготовленный цветок у головы или плеч Наоми.  
      Когда все гости возложили цветы, священник разрешил забрать тело усопшей в крематорий. Гроб снова несли старшие семьи Итари и Гаара. Поместив его в катафалк, они поехали в крематорий, где их уже ждали.  
      Когда тело Наоми поместили на лоток и погрузили в камеру, отец девушки не сдержался и заплакал. Увидев это, Гаара достал платок и предложил своему бывшему тестю, от которого тот не отказался.  
      — Я был слишком с ней строг. Канаэ постоянно просила меня относиться к Наоми не так, как это выходило.  
      — Вы были строгим, но справедливым отцом, — поддержал господина Итари Гаара.  
      — Мне кажется, что это из-за меня случилось. Наоми хорошая девочка, но... — тесть затрясся в новом порыве подкативших слез и замолчал.  
      Гаара тоже не хотел ничего говорить и лишь терпеливо ждал, когда завершится кремация. Через два часа ожидающих оповестили, что двое, что соберут останки, должны пройти с ними. Старшие семьи Итари ушли, оставляя Гаару и одного из родственников наедине.  
      После того, как прах был собран, состоялось захоронение на семейной могиле и последующии поминки, где гости отдали кодэн* и подарки. Все провожали в последний путь Наоми Итари.

***

  
      Со временем Гаара продал старый дом и купил новый ближе к школе, где учатся его дети. Так же, чтобы те не оставались без присмотра, пока он на работе, он нанял служанку, которая приглядывала за Майру и Ренджиро, и каждый вечер отчитывалась перед ним об успехах за прошедший день.   
      Майру была очень похожа на свою покойную мать, но после того, как она увидела ее тогда, в спальне, девочка из-за сильного потрясения долго ходила к психологам, но в итоге все равно осталась детская травма. На кладбище она всегда ходила, но все остальное время не хотела о ней слышать или видеть ее фотографии. Она с отцом никогда не заводила разговоров о матери, потому что знала истинную причину их развода и ее смерти.   
      Лишь подрастая, она однажды спросила, почему отец не нашел для них мачеху, на что услышала ответ, что он все еще любит свою ныне покойную жену.  
      Ренджиро рос прилежным сыном на радость отцу, и уже с малых лет решил заниматься единоборствами.  
      Гаара же решил, что останется разведенным, и как он себя считал, вдовцом, поэтому не искал себе пару. Боль от потери Наоми была слишком сильной, чтобы связать себя еще раз с кем-то столь крепкими узами, как были у него с его женой. Она была его первой любовью и останется уже последней. Память о ней осталась пусть и не такая светлая, но со временем любая грязь начнет стираться.  
      В какой-то степени разделяя мнение тестя, первое время Гаара думал, что тоже подтолкнул Наоми к этому шагу. Он никогда не замечал наклонностей жены и не думал, что она может так закончить. Не доглядел, как говорится.  
      И коварный случай решил разделить их некогда счастливую семью, только уже навсегда.


End file.
